Bake Me a Cake as Fast as You Can!
by beezyland
Summary: Kaylie overhears a conversation full of sexual implications between her boyfriend and his best friend. Pretty little impressionable gymnasts who easily jump to conclusions really shouldn't eavesdrop. Austin/Max, KayAus


A/N: The B is back! Man, I don't know what impression you have of me, but I am in no way, shape or form an outdoors-type chick. I could give you a million B in the Wild horror stories, but there's this little crack present instead! I like to put Kaylie into horrible situations and I dig sexy boys being sexy. Can't help it.

* * *

><p><strong>-XX-<strong>

**Bake Me a Cake as Fast as You Can!**

"Austin, just do it already."

"I'm not ready, Max."

"For the love of Jesus, would you please just stick it in already!"

"It's not as easy as it looks, Maxwell," Austin says calmly. "Relax, dude. I can practically feel the stress radiating off of you. It's like I always say, negative chakra makes it extremely hard to celebrate mutual ecstasy."

"I wish I had some ecstasy right about now," Max grumbles. There's a pause and the sound of pots and pans banging. "You know, you could push harder."

"I'm doing the best I can," Austin grunts. "I told you earlier. It's too big!"

"And I told you earlier, this'll work."

While the two continue to argue in the kitchen, Kaylie Cruz crouches right outside the swinging door. Her eyes are as wide as saucers and she can't believe her ears. After an afternoon spent with her mother shopping and then lunch with her father, all Kaylie wanted to do was lounge around with her boyfriend, Austin Tucker, until it's time to get ready for her birthday party tonight. She invited herself into the lake house he shares with his best friend and roommate, Max, when she overheard what's shaping up to be a very interesting conversation.

Kaylie finds a frown gracing her flawless face. What are they talking about? It can't possibly be what she thinks…right?

"I knew this wouldn't work," Austin mutters, a helpless sigh heard clearly through the door.

"That's my boy," Kaylie cheers to herself. She would bet her inheritance that Austin is faithful to her. Sure, she always thought gym groupies and super fans would tempt him. Max never crossed her mind, especially with what he did to Payson and Lauren.

Kaylie blinks, realizing she's squatting outside the kitchen, eavesdropping on her boyfriend and his guy best friend. This is ridiculous! Sure, Max has never been the friendliest to Kaylie. It always seemed like he tolerated her just for Austin's sake. Still, they can't be…they wouldn't… Kaylie feels her face growing hot, just thinking about it. She really needs to stop.

Suddenly Max starts laughing from inside the kitchen and Austin grunt louder.

"This is priceless," Max says. "So you can endure hours and hours and days and days of practice in the gym, but can't do something as simple as this? Come on, Tucker. Buckle down. We're gonna get this done even if it takes all night."

"But Kaylie's party—"

"Just shut up about Kaylie and get it in!"

_Whoa. _

"You know what, Max? I'm really not in the mood anymore—"

"You sounded so excited about doing this earlier!" Max cried, her voice slowly rising. "You wanted to do this! Don't you think I have better things to do? I was in my darkroom, developing film, but then I stopped, dropped everything, because you propositioned me."

"Maybe I want to take it back…"

"Come on, Tuck, this isn't that difficult," Max assures him. "I don't mean to brag, but I've done this before. Tons of times, in fact and I know you've done this before because I remember your mom telling me about it once."

Kaylie blinks. What the hell?

"Nice," Austin scowls. "Mentioning my mom at a time like this."

"She was so proud of you!"

Kaylie huffs. Okay, this is dumb. She should just walk in and see what's up. Right as she stands, about to walk in, Max continues, "Austin, Kaylie's party is only a couple hours from now. Hell, she could be on her way here any second. Your window of opportunity is closing."

Kaylie glares at the back of the door. Who the hell does Max think he is pressuring Austin like this? Kaylie always knew Max had some hold on Austin, having known him longer than everyone else, but this brings it to an entirely different level. And what the hell was that about his mom?

"We're not doing this," Austin murmurs with a tone that screamed defeat. A slapping sound resounded throughout the house followed by Austin's low, alluring and unforgettably sexy chuckle. "Max, dude, I think my sister hits harder than you do and she's a girl."

"You aren't supposed to laugh or bring up your sister in situations like this!"

"Dictator Maxi much?"

"Don't call me that!"

"So are we really going to do this?" Austin asks. His words ride on a purr that caused Kaylie to cringe, biting the inside of her cheek. "My girlfriend is gonna be here any minute and she won't like seeing us like this. It's now or never."

"Wow. We all know who wears the pants in that relationship," Max laughs. Kaylie feels her blood boiling, especially when silence follows and Austin doesn't even try to defend their relationship. "So am I supposed to just sit here on the counter, doing nothing, while you do all the work?"

"To tell you the truth, Spence, I don't trust you with my goods. Just let me do this," Austin says, followed by a rather sultry groan. Kaylie's eyes grow even wider, if possible, when hearing a moan escape her boyfriend's lips. He never moans like that for her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Would you just shut up?" Austin barks irritably. "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, sure…maybe we should flip around—"

_Oh my._

"As you know and apparently my mom knows, I have done this before," Austin immediately cut him off. A growl follows.

"Not with me you haven't," Max replies.

Kaylie presses her lips together, suppressing an outburst. "Okay, now turn to the left a little! The left! Now slam it in! Slam it, Austin!"

"God, all you do is bitch!" Austin cries. "You know, this just isn't working out. Maybe we should stop…"

Yes! Kaylie internally screamed. Stop!

"You're kidding right?" Max asks, obviously peeved. "You mean I just wasted all this time for nothing!"

"This was my idea in the first place. If I want to back out then I'll back out," Austin says snottily, but that didn't stop Max.

"Fuck, Austin! You get my hopes up that maybe this could work and it'd be, I don't know, _sweet_ and I could finally get some and it may be news to you, but I haven't gotten any in a _long_ time, but no, because now you're not in the mood!" Max shouts, silverware rattling, metal bowls falling off the counter and echoing against the floor. "Typical. Can't finish something you start."

"Fuck you're sexy when you're all riled up, Maxi."

"Shut. Up."

"I'm sorry I led you on, alright?" Austin sighs. "You think you could do a better job? Fine! Take it, Max. If you wanna do it your way then go ahead! Just don't complain when I say I told yah so."

"I will!"

…

No more words are being exchanged. All she hears are a few moans and groans that lead Kaylie's imagination to fill in the rest. Growling beneath her breath, sick of being left in the dark, Kaylie shoves past the swinging door and loudly enters the kitchen.

"I had enough of this! What is going on in here?" Kaylie shouts. Her face is flushed and she's embarrassed that she had been out there, on the floor, listening in for so long.

"Huh?" the two in question ask the same thing at the same time. Kaylie avoids looking directly at them, in favor of the refrigerator where coincidently there's a picture of Kaylie and Austin at the last gymnastics meet. She counts to ten, thinking that's long enough for them to pull on some clothes (naked in the kitchen, seriously?) and to figure out some explanation. They're going to need one if Austin expects Kaylie not to dump his ass on the spot.

When she finally looks over at them, Kaylie sighs, relieved.

Both Austin and Max are fully clothed (thank God!) and also wearing identical aprons, completely covered in flour. Max had flour smeared across his cheeks and her poor Austin has the white powder everywhere. There's a large metal pan between them. Austin has one side and Max has the other. Both stare at Kaylie like two deer in the headlights. Kaylie is just happy there are no whips and chains in sight.

"Hey guys," Kaylie says casually, glancing around at all the baking ingredients scattered around the kitchen. She places her hands on her hips. "What are you two up to?"

"Kaylie!" Austin shoots up and lets go off the pan. Luckily, Max is able to balance it in his arms before it hits the ground. He steps in front of Max who's on his knees in front of the oven and puts on a charming grin. "Um, what does it look like we're doing?"

"Snorting cocaine, of course," Max says from the ground. In the sweetest (fakest) voice he can find, Max murmurs, "Happy birthday, Cruz."

"Yeah! Happy birthday, babe!" Austin shouts. "I, um, we…_I_ wanted to surprise you and bake a cake. I know we ordered that four tiered _building_ of a cake for your party, but I figured I give this to you after everyone left…something for just you and me. So…surprise!"

"And I just had to see Austin try to pull this off," Max adds. "That hasn't happened yet."

"So what went wrong?" Kaylie asks.

"Well, after we mixed all batter and got it in the pan, the stupid thing wouldn't fit in the oven," Max said distractedly. He stands and places the medal pan on the stove.

"I know there's a way to take out the rack and make it fit, but Max just wanted to shove the pan in and force it," Austin says. "Long story short, I think the racks are stuck or just don't come out and we wasted an entire afternoon fighting about it."

"Oh, that makes sense," Kaylie mutters under her breath. Once realization hit her, Kaylie feels foolish and simply covered it with a wide smile. She can't help it. This entire thing was just her imagination running wild as always. "Well, make it work, boys. I expect a perfect cake by the time I'm ready for the party."

"Anything for you, Kay," Austin quickly replies. Kaylie bounces up and gives her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and Max a squeeze on the shoulder before she bounces off towards the stairs. The sound of metal rattling grabs Austin's attention. Max is on the ground with pink oven mitts on, holding one of the racks from the oven.

"Ha!" Austin shouts. "I knew that came out!"

"See, Austin, too much pushing and not enough pulling," Max says, grinning.

"Yeah, we're finally getting somewhere," Austin murmurs as he swiftly slides the pan of cake batter into the oven and closes the door. He glances over at Max and can't hold back his laughter. "Have I ever told you pink is your color?"

"Yeah, shut up," Max orders, removing the oven mitts and throwing them lazily onto the counter. He glances at the silver watch on his wrist, eyes widening. "Wow, we spent the last three hours on one cake. Are you usually this slow?"

"You're a distraction," Austin says, moving the utensils and bowls into the sink.

"Really? How have I been distracting you?" Max questions softly before he leans in to capture Austin's lips in a tender kiss. Austin hadn't been prepared for this—he never is every time Max does this—though his strong arms automatically move to encircle Max, tightening the embrace.

"Yeah, by doing that," Austin says with a cheeky grin, his breath hot against Max's lips. They slowly release each other and Max goes to washing the dishes.

"By her reaction, I'm guessing you haven't told Kaylie about us yet," Max points out.

"Dude, it's her birthday," Austin reminds him. "Plus…when Kaylie knows it's only a matter of time before the rest of the Rock Rebels do and then all of Boulder and all the world. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"It's cool," Max says. He can't judge. He remembers what it was like, when he first came out. It hadn't been easy and he doesn't have the Olympian status like Austin does. "You know, I thought Kaylie would have caught us by now…or Lauren with how she still tracks my every move…"

"Yeah," Austin adds with laughter. "How did she not notice the flour handprints on your—"

Max flicks a bit of leftover cake batter at Austin, who just wipes it off with a finger and then sticks it in his mouth. Max laughs, rolling his eyes.

Oh the things Kaylie Cruz doesn't know. If she walked in a little earlier, Princess would be scarred for life, for sure.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I think this is proof that I am a 100% multi-shipper. I'm sure I upset some KayAus fans, but, seriously, if you don't like it, don't read it. Save the hate for someone who cares, which I don't think anyone does. Hating purely because of pairings isn't going to make me magically switch to writing your ship so save it and I know I'm not the only writer who gets reviews and PMs from KayAus fans hating and using incorrect spelling and grammar to do it. Please stop. You make your fanbase look bad.

If you can't enjoy my humor then you shouldn't read my fics. That simple. For those of you who at least giggled or have some constructive criticism to offer about my writing or are interested in some B in the Wild stories please _review_. Hope everyone's summer is mint.

xoxo


End file.
